The present disclosure relates to video coding techniques.
Video distribution systems include a video source and at least one receiving device. The video content may be distributed over a network, such as broadcast television, Over The Top (OTT) delivery, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), etc., or over fixed media, such as Blu-ray, DVDs, etc. Conventionally, movie content is provided at 24 frames per second (fps).
Recent advances in video capture and display technology, however, have opened the door for the use of more sophisticated content, including content characterized as High Dynamic Range (HDR). High Dynamic Range content is essentially characterized by an increased dynamic range, which is described as the ratio between the largest and smallest possible values that are represented in the signal.
However, as quality in video data increases, the “judder effect,” or artifacts made visible due to the relatively slow transition between frames, also increases. Although the judder effect is worse on certain types of video content, for example, slow consistent panning motion or video with a vertical edge (which may appear to jump from frame to frame), generally all video is treated equally by the decoder. Conventionally, after decoding compressed video, but before display, a frame rate converter (FRC) will increase the number of images per second in a video sequence by temporally interpolating additional frames for the video sequence. Video distribution systems, however, often use lossy video compression techniques to exchange video between terminals, which can include loss of image content. FRC itself may induce artifacts in processing which may be pronounced in such a system.
Therefore, the inventors perceived a need in the art for an improved processing of video data to enhance the display quality of video data captured at low frame rates in video distribution systems.